Valentines
by D'ArcofNeo
Summary: On a day of flowers and chocolates, a big surprise was waiting for Hikigaya.


**This was inspired by the ever-lovable God Emperor Penguin.**

 **XxX**

"Another event…?"

Isshiki nodded tragically but energetically ate the rice crackers on the table. Jeez, how can this girl act like a damsel and a monster at the same time? I scratched my cheek and sent a glance to the people in the clubroom. Yuigahama was too busy competing for the food that Yukinoshita made and the latter was rubbing her temples with a pained look. I understand how you feel.

As for the culprit for the said headache, she did not even bother to explain the whole fiasco.

"Hey, do you plan on coming here on every occasion?" I asked with a lethargic tone. The last time Isshiki asked for help was only a week ago, with her request to make free newspapers. "If this keeps up then we'll have no choice but to make you a puppet that we control from the shadows."

On a side note, I would rather prefer a puppet rather than this sly fox.

"Buuuut seeenpai." Isshiki swallowed her tea and wiped away the crumbles from the side of her mouth. "This is reeeaaallly important! The principal said so—that's why I accepted it."

The Principal? What does that old coot had to do with a Valentines event? I looked dubiously at Isshiki and wondered if I could shoo her away. So far, this girl has been nothing but trouble for our club. I don't want to work damn it.

"Even if that's the case, can't the student council deal with this? You won't look very dependable in their eyes when the first this you do is run here for help… and I don't want to work."

Sometimes, my mouth and my brain were really in synch.

"So that's the reason…" Yukinoshita whispered with a sigh. But look here Yukinon! Last time we accepted Isshiki's request, we almost failed to finish in time! This event only had a week of preparation time and I don't want another repeat of the Christmas Event!

"But Hikki does have a point." Gahama-san spoke. "Iroha-chan can't always run to us. Soon, we're going to be busy for our exams…"

Kuh…! Another hated word. We have some exams coming on March which will affect our grades, and that is why we need to study extensively. I doubt that we could spare any time to the club when we start studying. I nodded silently and glanced at my underclassman.

"…I know that." Isshiki whispered with a troubled look. "That's why I'm doing my best to learn from my senpai's."

Is she really? I wonder about that. Still, it would be great if Isshiki learn how to do her job without bothering anyone (me) I really was optimistic for her when I convinced her to become the student council president.

I wonder where my hope had crashed…

"I see. If our help benefits your experience then I see nothing wrong." Yukinoshita spoke from her usual position. She really is the savior of these lost lambs. Just when I thought about that, Yukinoshita sent a cold stare at Isshiki. "Although, it would be much appreciated if you learn quickly."

"Y-YES!"

Isshiki Iroha did not stand a chance.

I sighed and closed the book that I barely read. Another job for the service club and this time, it involves hearts and chocolates. Seeing me do this, Isshiki turned serious and stopped playing with her paper cup. Yuigahama stared at us in bewilderment but also paid attention.

"So, explain the details in order."

"Well, it's like this." Isshiki coughed. "It's basically an event would take place on Valentine's Day and that it would concern the students. Secretary-san and I have already planned something; but we still need help in doing the speech and schedule."

Color me impressed, the task she had for us were surprisingly simple. I glanced at Isshiki and waited for the punch line, but it never came. What, was she really serious?

Seeing the doubt on my face, Isshiki put on an angered expression.

"What's with the look! Are you thinking of something bad about me, senpai?"

I shook my head and coughed. "Well, I really thought that you still had nothing planned when you approached…"

"How rude! I can make a plan when I put my mind to it!"

Well, at least we don't have to do anything s tedious like the newspaper thing. I look t the members of the club and saw them string t Isshiki with appraising looks. What was she, dog? I sighed but did not say anything.

"So, what is this plan of yours?" Yukinoshita asked.

A mischievous smile appeared in Isshiki's face.

"I call it, Cupid Express!"

I just hope that this doesn't turn into a mess.

 **XxX**

Would Isshiki's plan even work?

I sighed miserably as I finished the last touches on the decorations. It had been a week since Isshiki asked for help and added another one when she asked Yukinoshita to teach her how to make chocolates. Naturally, Yuigahama joined and the three of them went in Yukinoshita's apartment to make them. I, naturally declined to join and become Yuigahama's lab rat.

I stopped my work and headed on the nearest vending machine.

Isshiki's plan was to have people send letters to the person of interest and that's where the Cupid Express enters. Isshiki would read the letter in front of the gymnasium and voila! I had no idea on how Isshiki thought that it would work, but Yukinoshita and I thought it was stupid. Isshiki even planned to read her own letter for Hayama in front of other student, I hope that this doesn't end up like the one in Destiny…

Still, was this a good idea?

Isshiki said that she saw something similar in internet, she didn't say anything aside from a Penguin in onesie, so naturally, it was bad idea. But still, we didn't have anything else planned so we went with it.

How many normal-fags would embarrass themselves over this, I wonder?

If they didn't have the bravery to be rejected behind the gym, how could they have the courage to get rejected in front of the student body? Sometimes I wonder if they even think about the consequences. But then again, this is youth.

Then again, only thirty five letters were sent and only twenty-nine are going to be read by Isshiki.

"Huh? Out of Max Coffee?"

I clicked my tongue as I saw the empty sign glowing under the can of the display. It was also the same with other vending machines in school. Is this a conspiracy? Who's the maniac who would buy all Max Coffee in the school?

I slumped on a bench nearby and opened the regular black coffee that I was forced to buy. Maybe I'd stop to buy some before I go home—

"Yahallo!"

My rotten eyes looked at the once empty seat beside me. A demon with unnatural beauty appeared and I suddenly wished that I hadn't sat here and instead in my usual loner spot.

Needless to say, the one sitting beside me was Yukinoshita Haruno.

"Yukinoshita-san."

Haruno-san leaned closer and poked my cheek.

"Call me Haruno."

Never.

I sighed and removed her offending finger off my face.

"What is it do you want, Yukinoshita-san?"

Haruno-san pouted but I wasn't fooled by it. This person really was different from the norm. She was the only person who could unnerve me so much by seeing right through me as if I was transparent.

"How boring, Hikigaya-kun," she said. If I was boring then leave me alone. "By the way, did Yukino-chan give you anything?"

Huh? What would Yukinoshita give me aside from insults?

Seeing my expression, Haruno-san sighed. "Huh, that girl really is shy; well just wait for it! I know that Yukino-chan really worked hard to make it. So make sure to treasure it."

With those hard to understand words said, Haruno-san stood up and hopped away and greeted a teacher. I blinked from the strangeness of the situation and looked at the shade created by the tree next the bench.

 **XxX**

"Hikigaya-kun…"

Once I returned in the gymnasium, Yukinoshita suddenly called me. I had to search for her for a few seconds and finally found her on a dark spot covered by some props. I walked towards her and admired the work we have done in the gym.

"What is it?"

"Umm…"

The straight to the point Yukinoshita made a complicated expression as she averted her gaze from me. I didn't know it if was the darkness from the dimly-lighted gym but I think that her normally pale face was a little red.

"…"

"…"

I blinked when I noticed that Yukinoshita had her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something… and then Haruno-san's words echoed inside my head. Wait, could it be possible that…! Before I could even finish the thought, my brain forcefully said the words needed.

No it isn't.

And just like that, I returned to my world.

It's only the wishful thinking of a naïve boy and Haruno-san's messing around. There couldn't be any possibility of that happening to me. Not in the past and certainly not now.

"Well, I'll go check if Isshiki's ready."

"…W-!"

Not hearing or bothering to listen to Yukinoshita, I hurriedly left the vicinity.

 **XxX**

As the announcements about the event were made, there were surprisingly less people in the gymnasium. The Hayama peanut gallery along with other sections from different years gathered and only managed to fill a fourth of the place.

Isshiki long with the members of the student council were in the stage along with the stack of letters on a desk.

"The first letter is for… Hayama Hayato-senpai!"

I wonder how many of those were for him.

 **XxX**

I suppressed a sigh as the people around laughed at the stupidity they are watching. Ever since the Cupid Express had started, people pointed and laughed at those stupid enough to write love letters and allow some stranger to read them in front of the school population. That's right, that's what you get for being cowards.

I stole a glance beside me and saw Yukinoshita staring at the gymnasium stage with half opened eyes. I guess that she's fed up with the stupidity of this event… with the people, too I guess. Yukinoshita wasn't that good with crowds in the first place.

Whatever, it's not like it's my problem.

I watched as Isshiki announce the another letter for the event. Without any thoughts, I turned to head for the exit. There's no more point in staying. I already knew that the last letter would be dedicated to Hayama, the damn good-looker. His world must be like marshmallows.

I didn't spare a glance even when Yukinoshita called for me. In the first place, I was quite surprised that she stayed for so long, given the amount of stupidity and people gathered in the gymnasium. Then there was also Haruno-san…

"…And, the last letter is directed to… huh? Hikigaya Hachiman… senpai?"

What?

I froze in my steps as I felt some stares shift to me—naturally from the people who knew me. Not long, people from other class had started to point at my being—which was a surprise, since it means they noticed me—and whisper among themselves. On the other hand, I turned an incredulous look at Isshiki but the latter had already started to read the letter.

Should I leave? No that'd attract more attention. Best I'd use the darkness to blend in.

Time activate one of my 108 skills [Stealth Hikki].

 _Dear Hikigaya-san,_

 _I know that this is not the most courageous way to pronounce a complicated feeling and I know that you are the type of person who hates people who could not say what they want face to face… but I still hope that this letter would attract your attention._

 _You may not remember, but we have shared the same school for the last three years._

 _As ashamed as I am to admit it, I've kept quiet of my feelings for you for that long._

I could hear wolf-whistles directed at and even some joke. Beside the stage, I saw Haruno-san and Hiratsuka-sensei staring at me with unreadable expressions. I guess they found it hard to believe that someone was willing to write me a love letter. I did not dare to look at my surroundings to see the stares sent on my way.

That truth is that, I am also shocked.

However, I did not dare to hope. In the end, the letter would be either a prank or a sick joke. I'm not stupid to believe that some girl would like me… aside from Komachi… but even then that's questionable. But who gives a damn, my sister is cute! I'll protect her with my life!

' _For so long, I have hesitated to reveal my feelings… but now I have gathered the courage to take the first step._

 _I'm sorry that it took so long, but please let me say this; I like you, Hikigaya-san._

The catcalls return and I (unfortunately) could see the ditzy Tobe pointing me a thumbs up. Beside him, the virgin fence sitter Ooka and indecisive Yamato cheered… on the other hand, Hayama was making quite a blank expression—like me. Maybe he was thinking that this letter might be a joke from some cruel person, because I certainly was. I've experienced so many jokes like this from middle-school, but I'm still surprised that it would follow me even here…

 _This particular feeling blossomed when you helped me for the first time._

 _I doubt that you remember it since it was only a small matter, but because of that simple action, I've decided to watch you._

 _It has always been my regret that I wasn't able to help you back then… and that only added in my hesitation to approach you…_

I frowned at the last part. Whoever the writer was, he knew what I went through my middle-school years. The only unseen benefit was that the writer did not reveal my darkest memories in front of the student body. But I do not know of anyone from my middle school that got in here in Sobu. In fact, I only attended this school because I'm sure that none of my former classmates would make it here since all of them were… ah I can't find the word.

 _And after pondering for a while, I have decided that I would not longer hesitate in this regard._

 _Thus, I want to say my feelings for you…_

Isshiki paused for a moment to take a breather—her hands were shaking and she kept looking around… the silence in the gymnasium was broken by the sounds of someone treading on the wooden flooring. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a figure covered by the shadows approach but I did not pay any attention to it as Isshiki continued.

At the same time, the approaching sound stopped just behind me.

 _Sincerely—_

For a moment, time slowed down. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that everyone had stopped staring at me. I saw Yuigahama with shock all over her face. Beside her was Ebina with Miura who was covering her open mouth with her hand. The three idiots were gaping at something. Hiratsuka-sensei was frowning and crushing a can with her bare hand—ma'am that's super scary. Haruno-san was grinning wickedly at someone. Hayama wore a surprised expression on his face while Yukinoshita narrowed her eyes, not at me but at someone else.

I quickly turned around to where they were staring and paused. The first thing I noticed was the coffee-tinted hair and the pale white complexion the girl had. Next was the box wrapped in red covers that were held by her hands, and then finally, were her brown eyes staring at my own.

"Sumeragi Aiho…"

Introduced by the instigator of this mess with a bow... Just what have I gotten myself into…?

 **XxX**


End file.
